Malditos 1930
by Sonia'sCullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, una joven liberal y princesa del reino de forks se ve en la dura tarea de ser desde muy pequeña la prometida de Edward Cullen, principe de Seattle. Al princio todo iba bien ¿y luego?. ¿Podrán perdonar errores y seguir adelante por el reino?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra increíble SM, yo solo juego con ellos y duermo junto a Edward todas las noches, digo.**

**Hola hola!, otra vez yo con una nueva y loca idea. Está es solo una prueba, si les gusta el capitulo o por lo menos la idea, háganmelo saber, en base a eso veo si sigo publicando o no. BESOS!**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Malditos 1930.**

_**Inicios.**_

No era un día cualquiera en el reino de Forks, claro que no, ese día 13 de septiembre era el cumpleaños número cuatro de la pequeña Isabella Swan, la heredera al trono. Como toda princesa y futura reina, Isabella estaba teniendo una celebración por todo lo alto, con muchos regalos, personas de alta sociedad y mucho mucho amor departe de sus padres, el rey y la reina, Charlie y Renee Swan.

-¡Bree!- Llamó Renee a la criada exclusiva de Isabella, mientras observaba a su hija correr por todo el jardín de su casa detrás de su amiguita de toda la vida, Alice Brandon.

-Dígame su majestad – Llegó la criada haciendo una reverencia hacia su reina.

-Llevate a Isabella, a Alice y a Rosalie y preparalas como todas unas reinas, vienen personas importantes y ellas tienen que estar simplemente perfectas y divinas- Ordenó la mujer de ojos azules y porte refinado. La criada asintió y se fue detrás de las niñas para arreglarlas.

-¿Tú crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?- Le preguntó Renee a su prima Elizabeth Brandon, duquesa de Port Angeles.

-Mi querida Renee, claro que estamos haciendo lo correcto, le estamos asegurando un bien futuro a nuestras hijas, así como también unos buenos gobernantes a nuestros reinos-. Dijo Elizabeth llena de seguridad.

-Es que son tan pequeñas, que me cuesta creer lo que está a punto de pasar, no me mal entiendan. Carlisle y Esme siempre han sido mis amigos, como mi familia, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa, Isabella es a veces tan rebelde y tan pequeñita- Suspiró la reina.

Si, ahora son pequeñas, pero dentro de 13 años serán todas unas mujeres capaces de gobernar sus reinos, esposos e hijos. ¿Qué mejor que comenzar a establecer lazos desde ahorita?- Hablo esta vez la señora Lilian Hale, prima segunda de Renee y Elizabeth y esposa de un político millonario.

-Tienes razón mi querida Lilian, supongo que son mis nervios de mamá ganso- Dijo la reina mientras observaba la hermosa decoración del jardín del palacio. Globos rosados y lilas por todas partes, criadas vestidas de princesas para entretener a las niñas, luces blancas y rosadas para dar un poco de iluminación cuando cayera la noche, la mejor comida de todo el reino, y lo más importante, millones y millones de fresias colocadas estratégicamente.

- ¿Por qué vamos a la habitación Bree?- Pregunto la pequeña castaña de ojos y cabello color chocolate mientras subía la escaleras tomada de la mano de sus primas Alice y Rosalie.

- Mi niña, lo que pasa es que van a venir unas personas muy importantes a visitarlas y tienen que estar perfectas para cuando lleguen – Respondió Bree a la pequeña Isabella.

-¿Quiénes creen que sean esas personas tan importantes?- preguntó la prima más grande de las tres niñas. Rosalie Hale.

-¿serán nuestros príncipes azules?- Pregunto la señora y pequeña Alice. Rosalie rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su prima.

-Alice, por nosotras no vendrán príncipes, vendrán niños tontos que babean mucho a querer jugar con tierra y carritos-. Dijo la Rubia. Bree, que escuchaba atentamente solo podía sonreír ante los comentarios de las niñas quienes ya estaban en la puerta del cuarto de Isabella.

-Pues yo creo que vendrán nuestros príncipes encantados- Volvió a decir la joven pelinegro.

Una vez listas las niñas, se vieron en el espejo y les encanto lo que vieron. A pesar de ser unas niñas pequeñas, ya que Rosalie tenía 7 años, Alice 6 y Bella estaba cumpliendo a penas sus 4 añitos. Amaban vestirse bien y sentirse hermosas todo el día. Rosalie llevaba un vestido largo y abombado de color lila con detalles blancos, sus bucles arreglados en un peinado sencillo pero con mucha clase, un poco de de brillo en los labios y sus zapatitos de tacón. Alice por su parte tenía un vestido verde agua con detalles plateados, abombado al igual que el de Rosalie. Su cabello negro y brillante iba suelto con un cintillo de cristales que soltaba algunos destellos. Isabella en cambio- por ser la cumpleañera- llevaba un vestido rosa princesa con detalles en pedrería por todo el corsé y la parte baja del vestido, combinada con una pequeña y sencilla tiara de diamantes. Su cabello largo caía en cascada por su pequeña espalda.

-¡Que niñas tan hermosas!- Dijo Bree al ver su trabajo en las hermosas princesas que tenía al frente. – Dejarán a todos con las bocas abiertas-.

-Pues que no se queden con las bocas abiertas mucho tiempo, les puede entrar una mosca y eso no es sano-. Meditó la inocente Isabella con un poco de miedo en la voz. Bree volvió a sonreír con ternura y se dispuso a sacar a las niñas de la enorme habitación de Isabella.

-¡Que hermosos pastelitos!-. Exclamó el rey Charlie cuando las observó bajar las escaleras del gran palacio Swan. –Todas unas princesas, ¿por qué no vienen a darle un beso a papá Charlie?- Las niñas corrieron emocionadas a besar las mejillas del Rey mientras este sonreía por las muestras de amor de las pequeñas.

-Cariño, no las hagas agitarse, van a arruinar el trabajo que Bree ha hecho sobre ellas- reprendió cariñosamente Renee a su marido, éste solo bufó y se sentó junto a las niñas para esperar a sus importantes invitados.

Por otro lado, en el carruaje del Rey y la Reina Cullen.

-Gracias por aceptar venir con nosotros. Edward no iba aceptar venir si sus primos no lo acompañaban en el carruaje- Dijo la hermosa reina Esme a sus primos Ethan whitlock y Carlos _McCarty_.

-No hay problema- se adelantó a decir la esposa de Ethan, la señora Whitlock.- Así llegamos todos juntos. Estoy tan emocionada, espero que se lleven bien desde el primer momento- Dijo soñadora, los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo con su comentario.

-Edward.. ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Emmet McCarty. El primo mayor de Edward. 7 años, cabello negro y muy grande y formado para su edad, pero tan cariñoso e inocente como un osito de peluche.

-A conocer a nuestras esposas-. Respondió Edward algo confundido.- O algo así creo que me explico mi mamá.- Emmet abrió los ojos de par en par ante la revelación de su primo menor.

-¿A conocer a nuestras esposas?, ¿de qué hablas?- Preguntó el pelinegro en susurros para que los grandes no lo escucharan.

-¿No lo sabías Emmet?.- Preguntó esta vez Jasper. El primo rubio y mayor que Edward y menor que Emmet por un año.- Vamos a conocer a nuestras prometidas, con las niñas con las que nos vamos a casar cuando seamos grandes como nuestros padres, o algo así escuche hablar a mis padres está mañana. Dijeron algo de cubrir sus apuestas-

-Yo no me puedo casar, a penas tengo 7 años-Dijo Emmet enojado- Me quedan muchos carritos con que jugar y a las niñas no les gusta eso, mucho menos a las esposas. Mi mami no juega a los carritos conmigo y ella es una niña – refunfuñó el pelinegro.

-Llegamos campeones- Anunció el rey Carlisle sacándolos de sus pensamientos sobre prometidas y esposas que no juegan con carritos y tierra.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoO

-Mami, ¿a quienes esperamos?- Preguntó la pequeña Isabella a su madre, quien la tenía en su regazo peinando un poco sus bucles.

-Esperamos a unas personas muy importantes cariño, esperamos a tu nuevo mejor amigo y a los nuevos mejores amigos de Alice y Rosalie- Suspiró Renee dándole una mirada interrogante a sus primas quienes le devolvieron una mirada de ánimo para que siguiera hablando.

-¿Nuevo mejor amigo?, ya tengo a mis primas y no necesito a nadie más- Dijo Isabella un poco confundida. _¿Un nuevo mejor amigo? ¿Qué le pasa a mi mamá?. _

Renee suspiró ante la confusión clara que se reflejaba en la cara de las niñas y buscó en su mente una nueva forma de explicar la situación.- Bella, cariño, a quien vas a conocer será a partir de hoy una persona con la que vas a compartir muchas cosas, serán amigos ahora y algún día serán como mamá y papá, se querrán mucho y serán rey y reina algún día. Así como tu papá y yo. Explicó. Las niñas se miraban entre ellas tratando de analizar la situación.

-¡Se los dije, vienen nuestros príncipes!- Saltó la pequeña Alice de la emoción. Los adultos rieron ante la inocencia de la pelinegra.

Lo que se iba a hacer ese día era nada más y nada menos que la firma de tres tratados, de tres compromisos, donde Edward e Isabella, Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie debían cumplir a la edad de 17 años y comprometerse tan rápido como les sea posible. Ellos estaban en la obligación de casarse y tener herederos para así asegurar o perpetuar el reinado de las familias. En ese momento se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Sus majestades, han llegado los señores que esperaban- Anunció la señora Zafrina, la ama de llaves principal del palacio.

-Hágalos pasar Zafrina, por favor- Pidió Charlie, dando inicio así al principio del resto de la vida de su hija y heredera al trono.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward entró de la mano de su madre a la gran sala de estar de aquel palacio tan hermoso y elegante, encontrándose con varias personas sentadas en los amplios muebles dorados que se encontraban en el centro de la estancia.

-Mis queridos, sean todos bienvenidos a nuestra casa, que a partir de este momento pueden considerar como suya- Saludó Renee –Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, ¡es hora de que se conozcan!-

-Edward- Llamó Esme a su hijo- Ela es la señora Renee y el Señor Charlie Swan, los padres de Isabella, ¿te acuerdas que te he hable de ella?- pregunto y su hijo asintió. –Bueno, es hora de que se presenten-.

-Isabella- Llamó Renee a su hija, la cual se bajo con un poco de dificultad por el mueble y llegó a donde estaba su madre. La señora de piel caramelo y ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillaron al ver a la que sería en un futuro la Reina Cullen. Le sonrió con cariño.

-Eres sin lugar a dudas toda una belleza- Exclamo Carlisle al detallar a la pequeña Isabella, que al escuchar tal declaración se puso roja como un tomate. Cosa que la pareció muy linda a Edward. _Es una niña linda y se pone rojita cuando le dicen cosas bonitas. Yo me encargaré de decirle cosas bonitas para que siempre se ponga así de linda. _Pensó Edward mientras observaba a la niña de la tiara de brillantes.

-Muchas gracias señor Cullen- Agradeció tímida.

-Oh no pequeña, no me llames señor Cullen, para ti puedo ser por ahora el tío Carlisle.- Le dijo con una sonrisa que la niña solo pudo corresponder.

-Bueno, bueno- se apresuró a decir Charlie- Bella, el es Edward, tu nuevo mejor amigo- Isabella se acercó poco a poco y con una leve inclinación saludo al cobrizo de cabello rebelde. _Su cabello parece miel y él huele a chocolate. _Pensó la niña. El tomó su mano y dio un pequeño beso en ella. Los padres de ambos chicos morían de emoción al ver la forma tan caballerosa en la que el joven Edward saludaba a la princesa de la casa.

-¿No son una lindura?- Preguntó Renee emocionada. Los demás solo asintieron y se fueron a sentar dejando a los niños jugar entre ellos en la misma sala.

La tarde comenzaba a pasar mientras los adultos hablaban y los niños jugaban con dados y otras cosas que habían traído las criadas para ellos.

-Rose..- Llamó Emmett a la rubia de ojos azules. La niña con cara de fastidio volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Si?- Preguntó sin mucha paciencia.

-¿Puedo hacerte un bebé ahora o lo prefieres más tarde?- preguntó tímido Emmett. El señor Hale se atragantó con un pedazo de pastel al escuchar semejante pregunta.

-¿Para qué quieres hacerme un bebé, Emmett?- Preguntó Rosalie perpleja. Todos veían a Rosalie y a Emmett esperando las reacciones de cada uno.

-Bueno, supongo que entre más rápido te haga un bebé, más rápido me podré ir a mi casa a jugar con mis carritos- Dijo Emmett sonrojado. Rosalie bufó ante el comentario. _Lo sabía, los niños solo piensan en carritos. _

_-_Creo que es hora de detener esta conversación- Susurró el señor hale. Su mujer le dio una mirada para que se callara y dejara a los niños resolver su problema entre ellos. Éste entre refunfuños asintió.

-Emmett..-Llamó Rosalie. -¿Cómo me vas a hacer un bebé?- preguntó. Los adultos se tensaron y Alice, Bella, Jasper y Edward voltearon. Ellos también querían saber eso.

-Pues.. –Titubeo el niño oso- yo creí que tú sabrías como- dijo avergonzado. Rosalie lo miro pensativa por un momento.

-Sé que las señoras se comen una semilla que las dan los señores- Dijo la rubia para ella misma- ¿tienes alguna semilla por ahí?- preguntó y Emmett negó con la cabeza. –Quizás se te cayó cuando venias de camino- le dijo mientas tomaba su mano.

Mientras Rosalie y Emmett buscaban por todo el palacio la bendita semilla creadora de bebes, Alice y Jasper jugaban a la princesa atrapada por el dragón y al valiente príncipe que la rescata. No habían pasado muchas horas y ya la pequeña Alice tenía al rubio haciendo lo que ella quisiera. Por su parte Edward e Isabella estaban sentados mirándose el uno al otro.

_Ella huele a fresias. –pensó él. _

_Sus ojos son hermosos- Pensó ella. _

-¿A qué quieres jugar?- Preguntó Isabella a su nuevo amigo.

-Yo no juego con niñas- fue la respuesta de Edward. _Papá no juega con mamá porque ya están casados y son grandes, yo tampoco puedo jugar son Isabella ahora porque algún día nos vamos a casar. _

Ese comentario había lastimado a la pobre Isabella, con cara de pocos amigos le preguntó- ¿Por qué no juegas con niñas?- Edward por su parte muy avergonzado para decirle que no podía jugar con ella porque sus padres no lo hacían, o por lo menos solo en el cuarto le salió con otra respuesta un poco hiriente.

-Porque son muy lloronas-

-Yo no soy llorona, Edward- Se defendió la niña de castaño. _Puaaj, niños bobos._

-Demuéstralo- La retó Edward. Isabella lo pensó por un momento y asintió, estiro una mano y se la ofreció al niño de ojos verdes. Éste dudó antes de tomarla y dejarse llevar hasta la habitación de la niña con olor a fresias.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó al verse parado en el centro de la enorme habitación rosa.

-Rompe lo que quieras- fue la respuesta de la castaña.

-¿Qué?- pregunto perplejo.

-Rompe todo lo que quieras, verás que no lloraré-Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. Él lo pensó por varios segundos y después negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-¿por qué no?- preguntó ella asombrada por su negativa. _Primero me reta y ahora se niega. PUAJJ, los niños son tan extraños. _

-Porque son tus cosas, yo no puedo romperle las cosas a mi esposa. Dijo el niño- mi papá trata bien a mi mamá, la quiere y la protege cuando está asustada y así debo tratarte yo a ti-

-y si me vas a tratar bien.. ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo?- preguntó la niña sentándose en su cama.

-Porque la gente que se casa o la que se va a casar no juegan, bueno, según Emmett los papas juegan en los cuartos- Dijo el joven mientras se sentaba al lado de Isabella en la cama.

-Bueno, estamos en mi cuarto. ¿Podemos jugar?- él lo pensó un momento y asintió. _Si mis papás lo hacen.. yo también. _

-¿A qué quieres jugar?- Le preguntó el niño de ojos verdes a la castaña. Ella lo meditó por un momento y luego sonrió. _Si nos vamos a casar, debemos practicar._

-Juguemos a la casita- Respondió ella emocionada, el solo asintió. –Tú serás el papá y yo la mamá-

-¿y el bebé?- preguntó Edward mirándola fijamente. –No puede haber una mamá y un papá si no hay un bebé-

-El bebé será mi osito- dijo ella mientras iba hasta el centro de su cama y tomaba su oso por una pata. Edward frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- preguntó Bella al verlo.

-Se supone que el papá es el que le da el bebé a la mamá-Dijo.

-Bueno, mi oso será hoy el bebé y la próxima vez que vengas, traes a nuestro bebé. ¿De acuerdo?- El cobrizo asintió y ella le sonrió mientras lo invitaba a Edward a su casita de juguete.

-Isabella..- Llamó el niño mientras veía caminar con el oso hacia un cuartito de la casita.

-Dime Bella, es más corto- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a la salita. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mi papá cuando llega a casa le da besos a mi mamá- respondió el niño completamente avergonzado. -¿Quieres que te de un beso?- La pequeña Bella se puso completamente roja de la vergüenza ante la respuesta de Edward. _Si las mamás le dan besos a los papas, pues no me queda de otra. _

-Si.-Respondió ella con su carita roja como un tomate. Edward sonrió. _ Me gusta esa sonrisa. _

Edward se acerco a la niña lentamente, puso ambas manos en sus hombros y la acercó poco a poco hasta rozar levemente sus labios.

_Se siente lindo- pensó Isabella. _

_-Ella sabe a fresa, como mi helado favorito- pensó Edward. _

_**Mis queridas lectoras. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿vale la pena llevar la historia hasta el final? Es apenas el comienzo de esta historia y para las team Jacob, el joven moreno llegará en el próximo capítulo. Diganme que les pareció mediante un review, recomienden la historia o agréguenla a favoritos. ¿Harían eso por mi? Cualquier duda tengo mi twitter disponible para ustedes SoniaMendozaM así como mi facebook, pueden buscarme por Sonia Mendoza Maffbell's. Cualquier duda pueden dejarme un mensaje privado y prometo que será respondido lo más pronto que pueda. Muchas gracias a las que se tomaron un tiempo para leer este capitulo. UN REEVIEW NO MATA A NADIE. **_

_**Besos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra increíble SM, yo solo juego con ellos y duermo junto a Edward todas las noches, digo.**

**Gracias a las pocas que han dedicado algo de su tiempo para comentar y a las que no, es momento de hacerlo. **

**Nos leemos abajo!.**

**Creciendo.**

Así fueron pasando los días en el palacio Swan. Edward visitaba a Bella una vez por semana, así como ella a él. El joven cobrizo en su segunda visita –tal como había prometido- le llevó un cachorro de Golden Retriever para que fuera "el bebé" a la hora de jugar a la casita. Isabella lo llamó: Mr. Buddy Cullen Swan y ellos le decían solo Buddy.

Los meses pasaron como horas para los hermosos niños que pasaban sus tardes dibujando, cantando, corriendo e incluso aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Así llegaron al mes de diciembre.

Edward y Bella junto a sus respectivas familias pasaron una primera increíble navidad juntos, llenos de regalos, recuerdos y muchas risas otorgadas por las tonterías que hacían los niños.

El día del año nuevo los Cullen recibieron una visita inesperada, resultaba ser que uno de los mejores amigos de Carlisle después del Rey Charlie, es decir El conde Billy Black y su señora esposa habían muerto en un terrible accidente, dejando así a su único hijo bajo la tutoría de Carlisle, quién no dudo en acoger al niño.

Jacob era un niño lindo, moreno y de ojos negros. Una sonrisa graciosa debido a la falta de algunos dientes delantero –como es normal en niños de 8 años-. Sus facciones eran aniñadas y un poco rusticas. Él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba o porque sus padres habían decidido irse y abandonarlo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella y Alice jugaban en el jardín cuando escucharon a la ama de llaves- Zafrina- anunciar la llegada de Jasper y Edward. Alice salió como posesa en busca de su rubio, el cual a pesar de ser tan joven, estaba colgado al dedo meñique de la pequeña pelinegra. Bella por su parte fue en busca de perro Buddy para que este pudiera ver a "su padre".

-¡Buddy! – Llamó la castaña a su perro – llegó papá Buddy- El perro salió de las plantas donde estaba escondido y fue en busca de "su padre".

Edward quien estaba en la sala con Alice, Jasper y Jacob- Con el que tenía que salir de ahora en adelante- vió a su perro –o hijo- correr hacia él.

-¡Buddy!- Exclamó el niño emocionado de ver al –ya no tan pequeño- animal que saltaba al lado de él.

-Creo que alguien está emocionado por ver a papá-Dijo Bella entre risitas mientras se acercaba a Jasper para saludar. La niña volteó a ver al invitado que no había notado al entrar a la enorme sala y se sonrojó por haberlo ignorando.

-Hola, soy Jacob Black, primo de Edward- Se presentó rápidamente el moreno sin poder quitar la vista de la hermosa niña de piel clara que tenía al frente. Bella se sonrojó nuevamente, cosa que hizo que Edward se enojara. El único que tenía derecho de sonrojar a Isabella era él, el padre de su hijo- o perro-.

-Hola Jacob- Saludó la castaña un poco tímida – Yo soy Isabella Swan- Jacob le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Esas sonrisas son mías, son solo para mí- pensó Edward completamente enojado._

-Si, ella es Isabella, la mamá de mi hijo Buddy y la niña que se va a casar conmigo –Dijo Edward marcando territorio. Jacob miró a su primo y luego a la niña que se sonrojó y asintió ante la declaración del cobrizo con una sonrisa.

-¿La mamá de tu hijo?- Preguntó Jacob a su primo completamente perplejo. –Los niños no pueden tener hijos- Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Jasper y Alice entre risitas y miradas cómplices se fueron.

-Si- Comenzó Bella – La mamá de Buddy, mi perro. Yo soy su mamá y Edward su papá. ¿No es así bebé? Se acercó la castaña a su perro que se encontraba a los pies de Edward tratando de llamar su atención.

-Ohh!- Fue todo lo que pudo articular el niño de ojos negros.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a comer galletitas- comentó Bella mientras jalaba a Edward y a Jacob hasta el enorme comedor familiar del palacio, donde ya se encontraban esperando Alice y Jasper.

-Llegamos- Anunció Bella- ¿Qué hacían sin nosotros?- preguntó mirando a Alice y a Jasper.

-Nada, vinimos a esperarlos aquí- Respondió Jasper. Alice rió como niña traviesa.

Bueno mis tesoros, aquí les traje galletas y un poco de leche – Entró Bree interrumpiendo. Una vez que la joven criada abandonó la estancia, Alice habló.

-Ya sé lo que haremos hoy-. Anunció emocionada. La pobre Bella se atragantó con un trozo de galleta. _Esto no puede ser bueno- Pensó._

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó el joven rubio a la pelinegra. _Alice siempre tiene muy buenas ideas. Siempre nos divertimos mucho. Pensó Jasper._

_-_Vamos a caminar por los jardines traseros- Dijo emocionada. Cuando notó que nadie la acompañó en su alegría suspiró y se explicó mejor-. Vamos a jugar a los exploradores-

-Alice, no creo que sea buena idea… -comentó Isabella -, Nos puede pasar algo, aparte no quiero lastimarme, mancharme o peor aún perderme-

-Yo te cuido- saltó Jacob- No debes tener miedo-. Ese comentario había acabado completamente con el buen humor de Edward. _ Ella es mía y yo soy el que la cuida!_

-Gracias Jacob, pero prefiero jugar otra cosa- Agradeció Bella. Alice le frunció el ceño y Edward sonrió feliz. _¡MIA!_

**Marzo de 1917**

Isabella estaba afuera de la casa de su niño de ojos esmeralda esperando que la anunciaran cuando sintió alguien pararse a su lado.

-Hola Isabella- Saludó el niño moreno de hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Jacob- Saludó la niña -¿Qué haces afuera?-

-Pues.. ando explorando- respondió el moreno mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Explorando?- Preguntó Bella- ¿Explorando qué?-

-Explorando los jardines del palacio, es muy divertido. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?-

-No creo que sea buena idea- Respondió la niña, ella había venido principalmente a ver a Edward y por más bien que le cayera Jacob, ella quería pasar tiempo con su cobrizo.

-Vamos Bella, no seas gallina- Le bromeó Jake. Isabella lo miró enojada. _Nadie me llama gallina!._

-No soy una gallina- Dijo entre dientes.

-Entonces.. –Comenzó Jake- Si no eres una gallina, acompáñame a explorar-

-Bueno, pero llamemos a Edward- Aceptó la niña. _Quiero ver sus ojitos verdes cuando me vea ponerme rojita por sus palabras bonitas._

-Edward está en sus clases de piano- respondió Jacob un poco enojado por la obvia preferencia de la niña que hoy llevaba coletas rosas y un vestido blanco- Y no le gusta que lo molesten mientras toca-

-Bueno, está bien- Aceptó con un suspiro resignado.

Así pasó una hora. Edward estaba terminando su clase cuando se percató de que Isabella ya debería haber llegado. Salió disparado hacia la cocina donde estaba María, la criada personal de Edward.

-Maria, ¿has visto a Isabella?- Preguntó un poco agitado por la carrera - ¿No sabes si ya ha llegado?-

-Mi niño, Isabella llegó hace poco más de una hora y está jugando con el joven Jacob en los jardines- Le dijo María mientras terminaba un pastel.

-¿Con Jacob?- Preguntó Edward enojado. No era la primera vez que Jacob le quitaba a "su Bella" por largos ratos. El gesto enojado no fue ignorado por María, que al verlo apretando fuertemente sus puñitos trató de disimular una sonrisa.

-Si corazón, pero ya los voy a llamar para que vengan a merendar- Dijo María mientras le daba los últimos detalles al enorme pastel. -¿Por qué no te vas a lacar las manos y los esperas en el comedor familiar? – le preguntó y Edward enfurruñado asintió. _Tonto Jacob me las vas a pagar. _

Bella y Jacob ya estaban en el comedor esperando a Edward cuando Jacob decidió que quería sacarle conversación a la niña castaña. -¿Qué te pareció la excursión?- Preguntó emocionado.

-Estuvo bien- La niña de encogió de hombros- ¿Dónde está Edward?-

-Aquí estoy- Respondió Edward mientras entraba en el comedor y se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa- ¿por qué no me esperaste?- Le pregunto Edward a Isabella poniendo su carita triste. El corazón de la pequeña niña se encogió. _No me gusta que esté triste._

-Jacob me dijo que estabas tocando el piano y que no te gustaba ser molestado- Respondió la niña con su carita también triste.

-Me molesta que me interrumpan –Estuvo de acuerdo Edward, haciendo que Jacob sonriera satisfecho-. Pero tú puedes interrumpirme siempre, nunca me podría molestar con una niña tan bonita y buena – Bella ante tan hermosas palabras de su niño de ojos verdes solo pudo ponerse roja como un tomate.

-Promete que cuando vengas, lo primero que harás será llegar hasta donde estoy- Le presionó el niño. Bella asintió decidida.

-Te extrañé hoy- Le dijo Isabella a Edward haciendo que el chico sonriera de manera deslumbrante. _¡Toma eso Jacob!. Pensó Edward._

La familia Swan y la familia Cullen no podían ser más felices, tanto como Edward como Bella resultaban ser inseparables. El único que terminaba enojado con toda la situación era el joven Jacob, que para el cumpleaños número 7 de Edward se armó de valor y se lo comentó a su primo.

**Junio 20 de 1919.**

**Cumpleaños número 7 de Edward.**

Edward se estaba terminando de vestir en su cuarto cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta.

-Adelante- Gritó y vió como se asomaba por la puerta la cabeza de su primo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó. Edward tomó aire y asintió.

-Edward, hay algo que tengo que decirte- Se apresuró a decir- no me importa que te enoje que esté con Isabella, y yo no voy a dejar de ser su amigo. Me gusta estar con ella, me hace bien su compañía y tú no tienes derecho a separarme de ella-. Dijo nervioso el joven moreno. Edward apretó el puente de su nariz y contó mentalmente hasta cinco.

-Isabella es mía- Fue la respuesta del cobrizo. Jacob se rió.

-Ella no es tuya Edward, ustedes no están casados, solo juegan a estarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que es hora de que acabes con ese tonto juego, creo que ya te lo estas creyendo- Dijo el moreno sin mucha paciencia.

-Todavía no lo es, pero pronto lo será y no te quiero cerca, ella es mi mejor amiga y la niña que se va a casar conmigo algún día Jacob, entiéndelo. Ella es mía, no tuya- Dijo Edward apretando los dientes.

-Ustedes no se van a casar nunca Edward. Aparte, Isabella también es mi mejor amiga, ella me quiere- Dijo Jacob un poco alterado.

- Ella no te quiere, ni ella ni tus papás. Nadie puede querer a un niño tan malo y solo como tú, por eso tus padres te abandonaron y te dejaron aquí en mi casa- Escupió Edward con veneno –Isabella solo me quiere a mi-

-¡Te voy a matar Edward!- Gritó Jacob arronjándose a los brazos de su primo para que este cayera al piso.

**BUENAS BUENASS.. **

**VOY RÁPIDO PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD ASI QUEE DEJENME SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO. REVIEW PARA ESTA POBRE SAMARITANA QUE ACABA DE INCIAR LA UNIVERSIDAD, SI?. BESOS.**


End file.
